The Seeker and The Snitch
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: Harry has something to tell Hogwarts that'll shock everyone. What is it? How will he tell everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yet another Drarry one-shot. This is probably my favorite one of my Drarry stories. And I know I only have one posted but I'm trying to keep up with other stories and I haven't been typing so much buuuttt…here it is.**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood in the darkened corner of the empty abandoned corridor. Their hands were in twined but neither boy seemed content just being with the other as of this moment.

"What if they all start to hate you? I don't want to be the reason that you lose all your friends."

The dark haired, emerald eyed boy's hands came up to rest on the shoulders of the blonde haired, stormy eyed boy.

"I love you, Dray. And if all my friends can't except that I want to be with you, then I'm not losing any friends because I never had any in the first place. If they can't accept me for who I am then I'm better off without them. And I don't care. You're the most important thing to me."

Draco leaned forward and rested his forehead against Harry's. He took a deep breath, drawing Harry's scent into his lungs.

"I love you, Seeker."

A brilliant smile spread over Harry's face.

"I love you too, Snitch."

Draco sighed.

"Are you sure about this? You're ready for everything that's going to come at us?"

"As long as I have you, Draco, I couldn't give a bloody hell about the rest of the world. So, yeah, I'm ready. Do you wanna do this?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled.

"Good. Come on."

Harry held out his hand to his boyfriend. Draco looked into his emerald eyes and smiled before grasping his boyfriend's hand in his own.

The two boys walked out of the dark corridor and headed for the Great Hall. They were late for dinner purposely, knowing that once they entered everyone would be there already. They reached the ten foot solid oak doors, hands still clasped. They turned to face one another.

"How are we going to do this?"

Harry smirked.

"You just go sit down. I'll handle everything."

Draco had a hesitant look on his face.

"I promise. Just trust me, Snitch, okay?"

He softened hearing the nickname, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, Seeker. I'll trust you on this one."

Harry smiled.

"Good."

"Okay. Do you want to go in first or do you want me to?"

"Neither. We're going in at the same time."

Draco opened his mouth to rebuttal but Harry cut him off before he could get a word out.

"No questions. Trust, remember?"

He nodded and they reached out and gave Draco's hand a squeeze before pulling it away and pushing open the doors with all his strength. The doors hit the cold stone walls with an earth-shattering boom. All eyes turned towards the rivals. Harry smirked and started walking over to the Gryffindor table. Draco quickly followed Harry's lead and went to his place at the Slytherin table.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hey, mate. What's got you all giddy?"

Seamus Finnegan asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Hey 'arry, why were you with Malfoy?"

Harry reached for the pitcher of Pumpkin juice before answering casually.

"Because we're dating."

He stated it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Hermione's mouthful of Pumpkin juice went all over the table and Ron's face. Ron's face, despite the Pumpkin juice, was red as a tomato.

"WHAT?"

"We're dating. And we were late because we were snogging in the corridor. He's really good at that. He can do this thing with his tongue and it's…Oh God. It's heaven."

By now the entire Great Hall was staring at them.

"Is it April Fools because there is no way you're BLOODY SERIOUS?"

Harry stood up from the bench.

"I'm serious, Ron. I love him."

The people closest to them gasped and Harry turned to them and then walked to the front of the Great Hall, where the staff table was. He walked up in front of Dumbledore in the dead center of the table and looked him in the eyes and smirked. Then he climbed up onto the table, ignoring everything in his way.

"POTTER! Get OFF the table this instant."

Harry looked over at Professor Snape. He looked the man in the eye and spoke calmly.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Professor."

There was snickering and gasps from the other students. The rest of the staff were all too frozen in shock to do anything.

"POTTER."

Snape was furious. Harry huffed.

"Can't you see I'm bloody busy? I'm obviously trying to do something important. So leave me alone and BUGGER OFF."

He turned away from Snape and back towards the students. He looked for Draco and found the blonde Malfoy heir immediately.

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted?"

Harry turned and glared back at Snape.

"Ahh…yeah. I remember. Okay, so you're probably wondering why Ron was yelling like a bloody girl and why the hell I'm up here, huh? Yeah, well, I'm in love. It's not exactly what you'd call conventional but I love him."

Gasps emitted from the entire Great Hall.

"Yeah. Him. I'm gay and I bloody well love it. But there's something I hate about it. You see, we've had to hide our relationship for almost six months." Harry hopped off the staff table and started walking towards the Slytherin table. He stopped behind Draco.

"And I hate hiding it 'because I love him. And I want to marry him someday. I want the entire world to know that we're in love. 'Cause Draco Malfoy is the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. 'Cause I love him. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and I don't give a bloody hell what anyone thinks of us. I love him and I'm damn sure that he loves me too, right Dray? 'Cause otherwise I'll have just made a really big fool out of myself and hook-nose over there will give me so much detention that I'll be coming back after I graduate to make it all up."

Draco stood up from the Slytherin bench and turned to face Harry. A brilliant smile that very few had ever seen before graced the blonde's beautiful face, making him even more beautiful than when he was glaring.

"You're not making a fool of yourself, Seeker. I love you too. You know that. And I have a feeling Severus will give you detention either way."

Harry smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but I can make it through his detentions knowing that it was for a good reason, Snitch."

Draco chuckled. The rest of the Great Hall was silent with gaping students and faculty.

"I told you I didn't care about their opinions, Snitch. You're the most important thing to me. Always."

Harry whispered, trying to keep that sentiment between them.

"It'll always be that way."

"I love you, Seeker."

"I love you too, Snitch."

**AN: Should I continue this or not? Please review.**


	2. To My Readers

**ATTENTION READERS:**

**The Sequel to The Seeker and The Snitch is out. It wasn't posted with it but it is out. It is called Even If You're Standing Alone. **

**I hope you all like it. **

**-Jenna Collins **


End file.
